


Whump Collection

by literally_no_idea



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcohol Withdrawal, Alcoholic Tony Stark, Blood, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Injury, Seizures, Wetting, Whump, Withdrawal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literally_no_idea/pseuds/literally_no_idea
Summary: Each chapter is a different prompt and different characters. Just a whole collection of whump. Yep.





	1. Accidentally Hurt By A Friend (Natasha and Bucky)

Natasha knows that it wasn’t Bucky’s fault. Even as she holds a rag to her broken, bleeding nose, wincing, she knows that it wasn’t Bucky’s fault. Now she just has to convince Bucky of that.

 

Quite honestly, she’s had a lot worse before. Compared to the things they did to her in the Red Room, a broken nose is equivalent to a pin prick. But Bucky hasn’t been in the tower for long, he’s still terrified that he’s going to fuck up, that he’s going to hurt someone, and as far as he’s concerned, he sees this as proof that he isn’t meant to be here, that he needs to be put back in cryo.

 

Natasha knows for a fact that cryo won’t help with this. Cryo won’t change the reflexes that have been ingrained into your being after years of pain and torture and forced obedience. Only time and therapy can fix that. Natasha knows, because she’s tried.

 

She also knows that she had snuck up behind Bucky, as she’s still prone to do with all of her spy training, and she knows that she scared the hell out of him when she tapped his shoulder from behind without warning. That’s why his arm had whipped back, elbow breaking her nose on impact. It’s just reflexes.

 

Bucky had taken one look at her, however, and gone white as a sheet, running off back to his and Steve’s floor before she could stop him. Bucky and Steve had chosen to stay on the same personal floor, because Bucky didn’t trust himself alone, Steve wanted to make sure he was okay, and quite honestly, besides the Hulk, Steve is the most qualified to be around Bucky if he does get out of control.

 

So the only thing Natasha can do now is wait. She asks FRIDAY to let Bucky know where she is, to let Bucky know that she’s not mad and she wants to make sure he’s okay, and she waits. Because if there’s something else she knows about hurting someone you care about it, it’s that no one can convince you to trust yourself except you.


	2. Addiction/Withdrawal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for this chapter: seizures, alcohol withdrawal, pants wetting

Tony finally decides to quit drinking. Well, he doesn’t decide so much as he has no other choice.

 

His nightmares have been getting worse, his panic attacks have increased to at least twice a day, he’s been contemplating suicide more and more often, and none of his usual distractions are working.

 

So he talks to the SHIELD psychiatrist about it, because talking to any other psychiatrist is a publicity risk, and agrees to take the medications Dr. V has been pushing him to take, even if it means quitting drinking.

 

He goes home with the promise of the meds he needs if he can make it the next week without drinking anything, because mixing meds and alcohol is dangerous and Tony’s going to need to get past the initial alcohol withdrawals first, so he has JARVIS monitor his vitals in case the withdrawal symptoms get out of hand.

 

He maybe should have talked to the team, too, seeing as they all live in the tower, but it hadn’t seemed like that big of a deal. Past tense, hadn’t.

 

18 hours after his last drink, Tony goes to the communal floor kitchen to grab food, because in the first 9 hours he’d thrown up so much that he’d emptied his stomach out and was dry heaving by the end, and now he’s starving.

 

He passes Clint on the way to the fridge, who frowns at him.

 

“Stark, are you good? You look like you’re about to pass out.”

 

Tony laughs. “I’m good, birdbrain, nothing I can’t handle--” he’s just started to open the fridge when he collapses, body thrashing in a seizure.

 

“Christ! Banner, get in here!” Clint shouts, stepping back so Bruce has room to reach Tony.

 

Bruce comes running in from the living room, immediately crouching down beside Tony. “What the fuck? JARVIS, what am I looking at?”

 

“Sir is experiencing severe alcohol withdrawal symptoms, and appears to be having a tonic clonic seizure. May I recommend turning Sir onto his side and placing something soft under his head.”

 

“On it,” Clint says, and he’s back seconds later with a pillow from the couch, shoving it under Tony’s head, then helping Bruce maneuver Tony onto his side.

 

“What now?” Clint asks, and JARVIS answers.

 

“Please remain there in case Sir’s condition worsens. Sir has been seizing for 2 minutes 10 seconds and counting. If the seizure continues for more than five minutes, you will need to contact 911 for emergency medical assistance.”

 

Clint and Bruce spend another tense 67 seconds watching Tony before the seizure stops, and Tony’s body goes completely limp. Based on the stain, Tony pisses himself.

 

“Is this normal?” Clint asks quietly. Bruce shrugs.

 

“I guess? If the muscles are relaxing, then yes. JARVIS?”

 

“Correct, Dr. Banner. He should begin returning to consciousness in the next few minutes, though he will likely be disoriented.”

 

“I’m going to get him clean clothes, Tony and I are almost the same size, though he does tend to wear his clothes tighter than I do. I’ll be right back, stay with him,” Bruce says, and Clint nods, not taking his eyes off of Tony as the man starts to stir, eyes slowly blinking open.

 

“What…?” Tony slurs, and Clint holds a hand out to stop Tony from trying to sit up.

 

“Whoa, hold on there. You just had a seizure, maybe chill,” he says, and Tony frowns.

 

“Seizure? How bad?”

 

Clint shrugs. “About three minutes long? And you pissed yourself, Bruce is getting you clean clothes.” Tony looks positively mortified by that, and Clint just cuts Tony off before he can say anything.

 

“Don’t. Dude, I almost pissed myself watching you have a seizure, if you hadn’t, I would be feeling pretty emasculated right now, so let’s just say ‘it happens’ and save me from wounding my own pride, yeah?”

 

Tony nods, laying his head back down on the pillow. “Yeah. Okay. Sorry.”

 

“Hey, this apparently happened because you’re having alcohol withdrawals, which means you’re quitting, right? That’s a good thing. I’m not gonna yell at you if you have some gross symptoms along the way, at least it saves me from waking up and finding your drunk ass on the dining room table covered in fluids I don’t even want to try and identify.”

 

Tony laughs. “That’s fair,” he says as Bruce comes back into the room, holding a folded set of clean clothes.

 

“Here, I don’t know what you want to do with the stuff you’re currently wearing, but this way you can at least get back to your own floor in clean clothes,” Bruce says, and Tony stands, taking the pile.

 

“Thanks. I’ll just trash this stuff, I think. Uh. Sorry.”

 

Bruce shakes his head. “It’s okay. I’ve woken up in worse ways. Besides, at least this time you woke up in your own piss for a different reason than normal.”

 

Tony smiles. “Yeah, I guess. Thanks guys.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to yell at me about this or anything else on tumblr on my main blog [ here](http://tired-disabled-and-in-pain.tumblr.com/) or on my marvel side blog [ here](https://mbarku.tumblr.com/)


End file.
